One type of the vehicular engine-starting device is provided with (a) a drive plate connected to a crankshaft of an engine, (b) an electric motor having a pinion selectively engageable with the drive plate, and (c) an actuator device configured to move the pinion to an engaging position for engagement with the above-described drive plate, for starting the above-described engine.
By the way, an engine room in which the above-described vehicular engine-starting device is disposed accommodates a parking lock mechanism having a manual shaft selectively switchable between a rotation permitting position for permitting a rotary motion of an output shaft of a transmission, and a parking lock position for inhibiting the rotary motion of the output shaft, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, and an oil pump to deliver a working oil used by the transmission. In this respect, it is noted that the above-described parking lock mechanism is provided with a parking lock electric motor for operating the above-described manual shaft from one of the above-indicated rotation permitting position and the above-indicated parking lock position to another, while the above-described oil pump is provided with an oil pump driving electric motor for operating the oil pump.